


Out of all these flowers, you are the prettiest one

by 1TheArtOfLosing1



Series: Zelda/Marie One Shots [4]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Allergic reaction, F/F, Flower Allergy, Flowers, Just the two of them being cute beans, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, kinda sickfic, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1TheArtOfLosing1/pseuds/1TheArtOfLosing1
Summary: “I would love to see a fic where Marie brings flowers to a date that Zelda is allergic to.”Someone sent me this prompt on Tumblr so I tried to make something out of it :)
Relationships: Marie LaFleur/Zelda Spellman, Zelda Spellman/Mambo Marie, Zelda Spellman/Mambo Marie LaFleur
Series: Zelda/Marie One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743508
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Out of all these flowers, you are the prettiest one

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Thanks for reading my fic! 
> 
> This is the first time someone actually sent me a prompt so I hope this is okay. And also: I LOVED this idea! I wrote this entire fic in one go hihi. So thank you for sending it to me! I hope you like it :)
> 
> And for once, I didn’t steal the title from a song! I just randomly came up with this one
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!!

Zelda was already seated when Marie entered the dimly lit restaurant. 

Ever since they shared their first kiss, they had been going out on dates often and had been spending their nights tangled up in each other. Most of their free time was spent being around each other, and Marie was loving every second of it.

Smiling to herself at the sight of her lover, Marie made her way to the table and leaned in to press a tender kiss to one of Zelda’s rosy cheeks. Zelda inhaled sharply and her lashes fluttered uncontrollably. The effectstill simple acts of intimacy had on her still amazed Marie. It was rather cute, dare she say adorable. 

“Bonsoir, ma chérie.” she greeted her as she pulled back, “I know I am a little late, but I wanted to get you these.” Marie extended an hand, containing a beautiful bouquet of colourful flowers. 

Immediately, a wide smile crept on Zelda’s red painted lips, before she took the flowers from Marie’s hand. “You shouldn’t have.”

“Mais oui, ma belle! I couldn’t possibly take you to a proper dinner without buying you some flowers.” Marie insisted, as she slipped into the unoccupied chair across from Zelda and winked. Zelda grinned and lifted the flowers to her nose to smell them, when suddenly her face fell. She started eyeing the flowers carefully, as if she was inspecting them. 

“Is something wrong with them?” Marie asked, a little worried that Zelda didn’t like them all that much. Maybe she should have gotten her roses instead of this mishmash. Everyone loved roses. 

“They’re perfect, darling.” Zelda said reassuringly as she gave Marie’s hand a little squeeze. A small flutter tickled Marie’s tummy at the sound of the petname. “It’s just... What are they called exactly?”

An uncertain look appeared on Marie’s face, as she thought for a moment, “Begonias, dahlias, peonies and something called baby’s breath.” 

Zelda swallowed audibly as a somewhat scared look appeared on her face, “Gypsophila.” She uttered, staring intensly at the bouquet before she threw Marie a nervous look, “I hate to say it, but I’m allergic to baby’s breath.”

“Oh non!” Marie inhaled sharply, as a wave of guilt hit her, “Je suis désolé, chérie! Je ne savais pas!” she quickly snatched the flowers from Zelda’s hand and pushed them into an unexpecting, passing waiter’s arms. “Throw these away for me, s'il vous plaît. Get them as far away from her as possible!” Slightly confused, the waiter nodded and took them with him. 

“Are you alright?” she then asked, her brow furrowed in concern, “You look a little pale, should I take you home?”

Zelda shook her head, and brushed her off with a wave of her hand, “That won’t be necessary. I am fine, really.” 

Arching an eyebrow, Marie tried again: “Mon amour, you can tell me if you are not feeling well.”

But again, Zelda shook her head, “It’s kind of you to worry, but I am okay.” she then took a menu and skipped through its pages, “What would you like to eat?”

***

About five minutes after they placed their order, Marie noticed Zelda was blinking rapidly and her eyes were starting to tear up. 

“Chérie...” Marie said softly, but Zelda stopped her. 

“Don’t even start.” she warned, refusing to look at Marie as she wiped her thumb beneath her eye. Marie knew that Zelda still had a hard time with showing her imperfect side to her. She always wanted to look her best, and she never showed signs of ‘weakness’. To Zelda, anything that wasn’t perfect was considered a weakness, when Marie thought it was just every witch’s nature. 

Sighing, Marie placed her hand on top of Zelda’s and noticed a small smile appear on her lips. 

***

Once their food arrived, Zelda started sneezing loudly and her eyes were slightly swollen. “You want a tissue?” Marie offered carefully, already searching through her purse to find one. 

Zelda’s head snapped up, the skin below her eyes was starting to become blue and her nose was red, “Certainly not.” she groaned, quickly averting her eyes again to look down at her plate. She’d barely eaten anything. 

It only took a few more moments before she started coughing as well. 

“Ça suffit! We are leaving.” Marie stated, raising her hand and waving it at the nearest waiter. Zelda gaped at her, but didn’t say anything. Marie asked the waiter for the check and payed it, earning protests from Zelda. “I made you sick, this is the least I can do to make it up to you.” Still, Zelda tried to argue with her, but it was as if her throat didn’t allow her to. Her voice was husky and soft, it worried Marie greatly. 

They both got their coats and purses and went outside. Marie teleported them into the Spellman’s living room and found Hilda sitting on the couch, reading glasses perched on top of her nose and a book in her hands. She jumped up a little when the two of them suddenly appeared in front of her and clutched a hand to her chest in shock. 

“Ah, Hilda. Just the person I was hoping for. Your sister is having an allergic reaction to baby’s breath.” 

“Oh dear,” Hilda exclaimed as she saw the state her sister was in. She quickly got up from her comfortable position, and after taking a good look at Zelda, toddled off to the kitchen, “Don’t worry, I’ll fix you right up.” she promised, right before she disappeared out of sight, leaving Marie and Zelda on their own. 

“Let’s get you upstairs.” Marie suggested, placing an arm around Zelda’s waist to guide her. 

“As tempting as it sounds, I’m not in the mood for a shag right now.” Zelda said dryly, making Marie chuckle slightly. It pleased her to know that Zelda’s flirtiness wasn’t affected by her allergic reaction. Somehow it even comforted her. 

“You know that is not what I meant.” Even with a puffy nose and red, teary eyes, Zelda was still able to smirk at her, “Though you might want to spare that thought for when you’re better.”

A low hum came from Zelda, before she coughed and sniffed once again. Marie pressed a kiss against her temple and couldn’t help but smile when Zelda instantly leaned closer to her. When they reached Zelda’s bedroom, Marie helped her change into her blue, silk nightgown and, surprisingly, without gaining any filthy comments. 

“I’m going to check if Hilda needs help with anything.” Marie announced once she had tucked Zelda into bed. 

But when she turned on her heel to leave, Zelda gripped her wrist, “Stay here, please.” she requested quietly. 

Without thinking twice, Marie nodded her head, before sitting down on the edge of the bed. She started caressing Zelda’s cheek and found her leaning into her touch. That and the fact that Zelda trusted her enough to show this vulnerable side of her, made Marie’s heart fluttered a little. It made her feel special. 

After a few moments, Hilda made her way into the room and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw them, “There you are! You were gone all of a sudden.” 

“Désolé, I thought it was better if Zelda went to bed.” 

“Oh no need to apologise. I just didn’t know where you were.” she giggled, carrying a glass with a thic green mixture in it. It almost looked like a smoothie, but it smelled horrendous. “Feeling any better yet, Zelds?” Hilda asked as she approached the bed, earning a dirty glower from Zelda that told her she did not. 

Smiling nervously, Hilda handed her sister the glass after she sat up straight, and Zelda drank the potion in one go. A grimace formed on her face once she swallowed it. 

“Well done, chérie.” Marie stroke her hand over Zelda’s arm, but Zelda just gave her a tired look and sank back into her pillow with her eyes closed. 

“She should be right as rain in a few minutes.” Hilda promised, as she turned to exit the room. 

“Thank you, Hilda.” 

***

And indeed, after a few minutes Zelda’s eyes popped open. She gave Marie a small smile, as her recovered eyes scanned Marie’s outfit. “I didn’t notice how beautiful you look today.” she admitted as she continued to stare at Marie’s light blue dress. If people could undress someone with their eyes, Marie would have been entirely naked. 

“Not nearly as breathtaking as you, mon coeur.” Marie teased, stroking Zelda’s tigh with her hand. 

Zelda rolled her eyes, before she threw her a devlish grin. She then wrapped her arms around Marie’s neck, “Shut up and kiss me.”

There was no possible way for Marie to deny her request, so she leaned forward and did what she was told. At first, their lips moved slow and gentle, before Zelda pulled Marie on top of her. Marie squealed in delight and Zelda used it as an opportunity to slip her tongue in her mouth. Marie responded eagerly and placed a hand on Zelda’s hip, who sighed contently. 

After a few moments they parted, both of them panting slightly, “I think I should get allergic reactions more often.” Zelda smirked, stroking the side of Marie’s face tenderly, her eyes suddenly a darker shade of green. 

Groaning, Marie silenced her with another kiss. 

The end x

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thanks for sending this prompt to me :)
> 
> If anyone else has prompts or ideas that they would like me to write, feel free to send them to me on my Tumblr: immacryyowzah
> 
> I am literally willing to write anything (except smut bc I’m a big ol’ virgin so I don’t think I could do that lol) 
> 
> Bye bye my loves 💕
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Bonsoir = Good evening
> 
> Mais oui = But yes!
> 
> Oh non = Oh no
> 
> Je suis désolé = I am sorry
> 
> Je ne savais pas = I did not know
> 
> S'il vous plaît. = Please
> 
> Ça suffit! = That’s enough
> 
> Désolé = Sorry
> 
> Terms of endearment:
> 
> Mon amour = My love
> 
> Ma belle = My beautiful
> 
> Ma chérie/chérie = My darling/darling
> 
> Mon coeur = My heart


End file.
